


Cleanse

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No shade on North she just needs therapy, Pacifist Route, Pining, Simon just needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: A quiet moment at Jericho.





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> I love my soft boy Simon
> 
> [Tumblr](https://thatfunkylesbianwriter.tumblr.com/)

“I never realized you had caretaker modules,” Simon stood in the doorway of the captain’s cabin, watching Jericho’s leader sweep out dirt and dust. 

Simon almost knew nothing about Markus’s past, but he could see the telltale signs. Caretaker models were always cleaning, tidying up, and making sure everything was in its right place before they could actually relax. Simon himself was guilty of falling back into old habits wherever he went around the freight ship, cringing at the rusted metal and cobwebs that hung in the corners. 

He really didn’t notice this about Markus until one night he saw the new leader taking stock of the biocomponents they had stolen. It was by the fourth time Markus had gone over the containers did it click with Simon.

Markus seemed to be startled as his mismatched eyes flashed up at Simon, but visibly relaxed when he realized who he was. He chuckled, looking at the broom in his hands. 

“I, uh, used to take care of this old man,” There was a faraway look in his eyes and Simon recognized it, sadness. 

He moved into the cabin, looking around until he found it, an old rainbow duster that was patchy and dull. Simon ran a search on the brand _(estimating… over twenty years old)_ as he went around the parameter of the room, gathering up the webs and at least an inch of dust. 

Without turning away from his work, Simon replied, “You loved him.” 

“Yes I did love him, he was the closest thing to a father I could ever get,” Something in Simon’s processors soars, but he kept at his work in fear that his face would give himself away. 

Yes, Simon was attracted to Markus, always had been. The new Android was remarkable in so many ways that he blew him away. Brave and confident, but he knew his limits and what his ideas were about the world. He’d seen it first hand when North tried to get Markus to commit several violent acts, but he stayed strong and actually talked her down from her need for blood. Simon actually admired that the most from his leader, the ability to de-escalate and re-assess a situation. 

That and how utterly beautiful he was, but that came after Markus won his respect. 

“Have you loved anyone before, Simon?” 

The question made the android stop. The grating noise of the broom being dragged across the metal floor stopped and a hand was laid on Simon’s shoulder. 

In turning to him, it never failed to amaze Simon how striking Markus was in his uniqueness. It was a trait that made him more… separate from the rest of the androids.

More special. 

Simon could feel his voice be restrained by the calmness, allowing him only to whisper in the dark room, “Once upon a time, I did.” 

This close, Markus’s eyes seemed to glow like precious gems. Concern left them and they had filled again with sadness, making the colors deepen and pull Simon in with them. The hand squeezed on Simon’s shoulder, grounding him back to reality. 

“I hope one day you can love again,” Markus had always made his words count and Simon could feel a familiar burning in his eyes as tears threatened to fall down. 

_Oh, how little do you know, my dear Markus._


End file.
